


H is for Hungry

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Jim, Break Up, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Oblivious Jim, Thy'la bond, Top Spock, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock is pining after Jim, but Jim is messing around with Gary Mitchell.😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Gary Mitchell, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767568
Kudos: 30





	H is for Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Thy'la - friend, brother, lover

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

Spock felt jealousy race through his body. It was illogical to feel such emotion. He felt ashamed of himself. And yet Jim brought out the illogic in him.

How was it possible to feel such powerful reaction to jealousy, to want someone you know you cannot have? How is it possible to feel such powerful lust, need and how do you sooth this deep hunger? And it was very strong inside Spock. It was burning inside him.

He has to end his relationship with Nyota. Spock will always cherish the good memories with Nyota. He will always hold deep regard for her,but his feelings have changed to friendship.

For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes from the scene before him.

Gary Mitchell had his hand on Jim's arm in a very intimate manner and he was leaning over to whisper in the Captain's ear. Jim was laughing at what Gary whispered to him.

Spock clenched his fists "Spock" He heard Nyota calling his name.

"I apologise,Nyota. My thoughts are elsewhere" Spock says apologetically.

Nyota turned around to look at what Spock was staring at.

"Spock is there something you'd like to tell me?" Nyota asks with a rised eyebrow.

Spock turned his gaze away from Jim and Gary "Nyota?"

Uhura let out a sad sigh "So you're going to pretend, are you?" 

Spock could see sadness and hurt in her dark eyes "I do not understand"

Nyota shook her head "are you truly going to deny to me that you have feelings for Jim?"

Spock's gaze returned to Gary and Jim "Nyota,You may be correct,but Jim is my superior. Above all he else he is my friend"

Nyota looked down down at her food for a moment and then she looks up with a sad smile "Spock, I knew that our relationship was doomed from that moment you spend so much time with Jim, before Gary Mitchell. And I understand hard as it may be for me"

Spock lets out the breath he had been holding in "Nyota...." but he trailed off

Later after his shift ended, He got in the turbolift, followed by Jim and Gary.

Spock felt that jealous rage yet again as he looked at how engrossed Jim and Gary was with each other. Spock clenched his fists and closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to watch them. Watching how his Thy'la was kissing someone else. It was painful.

Later spock was sitting at his desk. At that moment he felt Jim's pleasure and he curled his hands into fists. He felt the moment Jim climaxed and dug his finger nails into his palms.

Spock got up and crushed his computer monitor. He felt a combination of jealousy and anger.

He felt screaming and crying. He wanted to hit Gary for having the privilege to be with Jim.

He tried to meditate. He tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. Jim invaded his mind. He got up and left his quaters to seek peace in the observation deck.

The doors opened to the observation deck and he found Jim standing there looking out the window.

Jim turned around, when he heard the doors open and close. "Spock?" Jim asks softly.

"Jim,you could not sleep?"Spock asks with equal softness.

"Yeah. I don't sleep long" Jim replies and turned back to look at the stars.

"I could not meditate" Spock says

"Oh, what's wrong?" Jim asks with concern.

"Nyota terminated our relationship" Spock says without looking at him.

"Oh, Spock. Are you okay?" Jim asks.

"I am adequate" Spock replies.

"Spock, I'm in love with you" Jim blirts out.

Spock turned to look at Jim with widened eyes "you are?" Spock asks.

"Yes" Jim replies with a smile.

Hearing Jim's confession made him happy. It made him want Jim even more. "I am in love with you also" Spock replies.

Jim turned to face Spock and pulled him in for a kiss and then he pulls away "lets take this somewhere more private" Jim suggests and Spock nods.

They entered Spock's quaters and quickly stripped their clothes. 

Spock pushed Jim to lay down on his back on his bed. He pushed Jim's legs apart and entered him with an uncontrollable thrust.

They moved together. The hunger finally being soothed. 

Finally Spock had his Thy'la.

A few moments later Jim was resting his head on Spock's warm chest.

"I love you,sweetheart " Jim says

"And I you,Thy'la" Spock replies.

"What does that mean?" Jim asks

"It is a bond shared between vulcan warriors. It means Friend,Brother and lover" Spock explains. 

Jim sighs satisfied and happily.

💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
